deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vargas vs. Roy
Vargas vs. Roy is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Vargas from Brave Frontier and Roy from the Fire Emblem series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Original= Fire King Vargas vs. Roy.png|'GalacticAttorney' Fire_King_Vargas_vs._Roy_Remastered.png|'GalacticAttorney (Remastered)' TeHPhir3.png|'Tewn Lonk' Thumbnail.jpeg|'Diegoampage' Description Brave Frontier vs. Fire Emblem! The flaming swordsmen cross blades! Can the legendary hero of the Agni empire take down the young prince of Pherae? Intro Wiz: Swords. Boomstick: Fire. Wiz: These two things can be powerful in their own rights, but when you combine them... Boomstick: ...You get today's combatants! Fire King Vargas, the legendary Sixth Hero... Wiz: ...And Roy, the young lion. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Fire King Vargas Wiz: The magical realm of Grand Gaia. Centuries ago, it was saved from corruption by summoners, mages who could summon the spirits of lost heroes to fight for them. Boomstick: Like Pokemon except with people! That's... actually pretty fucked up. Wiz: A unit could be anything from a weak ghost or a colored slime to massive demons, elemental gods, and legendary warriors. But the most desirable of units come in the form of the most iconic: the Six Heroes. Boomstick: Masters of their elements, they were such a force to be reckoned with that even the gods were afraid of them during the war between humanity and gods! This group of six consists of Selene, the water unit, Lance, the earth unit, Eze, the thunder unit, Magress, the darkness unit, Atro, the light unit... Wiz: ...And Vargas, the flame unit. Vargas was not always such a legendary warrior, though. He was once simply a child from the ruined Agni empire who longed to follow in his late father's footsteps as a great knight. Boomstick: He trained in the use of a long sword from the moment he could carry one, and he shot up in the ranks of the Order of Agni, kicking the asses of WAY older and more experienced knights with ease. Wiz: But Vargas felt he was still inexperienced with his blade and he set off to train. It was around that time that he evolved into Burning Vargas and his skill grew so high that he was accepted into the ranks of the Order of Agni like his father before him. Boomstick: But it wasn't long before Vargas suffered his first defeat at the hands of Lava, a young swordswoman around his age from the Order of... Lava. What in the hell...? Wiz: Ashamed of his failure in battle, Vargas abandoned the Order of Agni and vowed not to return until he was the strongest swordsman in all of Grand Gaia. And after years of harsh, unforgiving training, he mastered a fire-encased long sword and evolved into Fire King Vargas, his most iconic form. Boomstick: Vargas is a well-rounded combatant with enough power to take on multiple monsters at once all by himself. His stats are all pretty decent, making him a reliable fallback for any summoner. His flame-infused sword slices the enemy with fire-oriented attacks - useful for grilling! Wiz: Vargas's sword is actually a little taller than he is, meaning he is much stronger than he seems to be. During the beginning of the Human-God War, Vargas put his skill to the test and he was at the front lines, hacking and slashing through enemy forces and instilling hope in the spirits of the terrified. This earned him the title as one of the Six Heroes. Boomstick: His typical combat style consists of upward rising slashes and other forms of elongated strikes with his longsword, slashing and burning his enemies into oblivion! Wiz: As a Fire unit, Vargas is extremely effective against Earth but weak against Water. Pretty common logic, really. Boomstick: Ooh! We should put Vargas, Selene, and Lance against Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise! Wiz: Boomstick, that's a terrible idea. Boomstick: Nuh-uh! You there, reading this, go make that! I COMMAND YOUUUUU! Wiz: ...Ignore him. Vargas's Leader Skill is Fire God's Power, which increases the strength of his team's Fire elemental attacks by 50% when Vargas is leading the party. Boomstick: And once he gains enough Brave Points from Battle Crystal, he can unleash his most powerful technique: the Infinity Burst, which is a massive upward slash with his sword that summons a huge wall of flame! Wiz: Vargas may be a skilled warrior, but he's not exactly the best there is. He's not much of a strategist and prefers to simply try to defeat his opponent as quickly as possible, leaving him vulnerable to those who can learn to predict his attacks. Boomstick: Not to mention that while his stats are pretty well-rounded, his speed and defense are fairly below average, meaning that he can't take a whole lot of punishment. But who cares about that when you can dish out ten times more than you can take!? Wiz: Fire King Vargas might just be one of the strongest of the Six Heroes. He's undeniably one of the most feared swordsman across Grand Gaia. Vargas: Wanna know who I am, huh? Alright then, lemme show you... with my sword of fire! Roy Wiz: The year was 980. Eliwood, a great hero from the kingdom of Pherae, and his army successfully drove out the forces of Nergal of Bern from the Dragon's Gate, earning him the title as king of Pherae. Boomstick: Like any war hero badass, he instantly found himself a ladyfriend, and five years later the mystery lady gave birth to his son, the prince of Pherae. His father gave him the name of Roy. Wiz: Roy's childhood was a happy one for the most part. He grew up having many friends, such as Lilina, a princess from one of Pherae's allies, who he spent many days playing with. Later in his life when he was fifteen, however, he was studying abroad in Ostia when he was called back home on a terrible note. Boomstick: His region of the kingdom was under siege by a group of bandits led by Damas. After he stopped the invasion, however, he learned that he was going to be tasked with the job of leading Pherae's army against an invasion by a power-hungry, revenge-wanting kingdom of Bern to protect the Lycian League, which Pherae was a part of, in the place of his father, who was too ill to do so. Wiz: Roy is an excellent tactician in battle, thanks to special training from his ill father. He's also incredibly strong in combat thanks to his special weapon: the Sword of Seals. Roy found this blade sheathed in the Shrine of Seals when the other legendary weapons led him to it. Upon drawing the blade from its resting place, the legendary sword made Roy its new master and lent him its immense power to aid him in settling the conflict between the kingdoms... as well as stopping the war between the humans and dragons. Boomstick: Now THAT'S a serious workload! He better get paid holidays off for this shit. Wiz: Roy's power in combat is immense. With the Sword of Seals in hand, he was able to successfully duel and defeat King Zephiel who was wielding one of the legendary weapons, killed Jahn, one of the strongest foes in Binding Blade, and slaughtered the demon dragon Idenn. Boomstick: But his most impressive feat of all comes in the form of his six-girl harem! Damnit, why are all these video game dudes so good at getting girls? I want a slice of the cake! Wiz: The cake is a lie, Boomstick. Boomstick: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Wiz: The Sword of Seals is a weapon typically associated with the element of fire. With it, Roy's combat style becomes more nimble and acrobatic, and he can shoot flames at the opponent as well as attack them with fiery sword swings. Boomstick: Roy's most powerful attack is Flare Blade, where he charges up a downward sword slash that causes am eruption upon contact with the ground! While also dealing some recoil damage to Roy upon full charge, this attack is strong enough to KO most foes in a single hit! Wiz: Double-Edge Dance is a forward slashing attack that can chain into four hits tops. The attacks can be angled upward for launching foes into the air, forward for straight-up damage dealing, or downward for a flurry of powerful low strikes. Blazer is an upward slash which carries Roy into the air with the sword covered in flames, ironically similar to Fire King Vargas's attack animation. Boomstick: Counter is... well, a counter. It puts Roy in a defensive position and if an enemy strikes while Roy is in this pose he'll attack an enemy back with more damage than they would have dealt! Wiz: Roy can also use the Sword of Seals to heal himself a decent amount. Skills associated with Roy would be Patience, which increases Roy's evasiveness in battle... Boomstick: ...Sol, which has a 25% chance to heal half of the damage Roy dealt on a previous attack... Wiz: ..Axebreaker, which makes Roy that much more powerful against those wielding an axe... Boomstick: ...Armsthrift, giving Roy a 60% chance to keep his weapon from wearing away... Wiz: ...And Aegis, which is a 25% chance of having damage dealt by magic, arrows, or... dragon breath. Boomstick: And don't forget Roy's most powerful techniques: Critical Hit, which is a gigantic flaming sword swing preceded by a slow spin of the blade around Roy, and Limit Brea- wait, Limit Break? Are we sure this isn't Final Fantasy? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. This Limit Break is different. Roy slashes at the foe in rapid succession before plunging the Sword of Seals into the ground to create a massive pillar of lava that strikes the foe. This is Roy's strongest attack by far, as such it takes longer to use. Boomstick: Even though Roy is easily able to break continents with the Sword of Seals, he's not exactly the fastest or the most agile Fire Emblem character around. Not to mention that the Sword of Seals is more powerful at the center or the hilt than it is on the edge of the blade, meaning Roy works best in close combat... Which isn't always a good thing, since it puts him in extremely close range. Wiz: Despite this obvious flaw, Roy is undeniably one of the strongest Fire Emblem heroes there is. Few can stand up to the Young Lion. Roy: For those I have to protect... I will not lose! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! What are your predictions? Who shall win? Fire King Vargas Roy DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Fire Emblem Colosseum It was a bright, sunny day over the famed Colosseum. Clouds drifted daintily overhead the massive arena and warm sunlight shot down onto the ring, the massive, roaring crowd in the stands, and the city surrounding it. The crowd had gathered here for a special tournament of sorts. The finest warriors were all gathering from across the realms, all with their special skills and weapons, to compete for a massive cash prize offered by the founder of the Colosseum. Enthusiastic battle fans from across the land had come to culminate for this spectacular show. An announcer hired to narrate the events of the current match stood atop a balcony high above the fans and shouted out in his naturally loud voice, so loud that everyone there quieted down to listen to him. Announcer: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE COLOSSEUM FOR THE FIFTIETH ANNUAL GRAND TOURNAMENT!!!! The crowd roared approvingly and held up banners and signs supporting their favorite warriors. Males whooped in excitement and ladies all cheered loudly. Announcer: WE'VE GOT AN EXCITING MATCH FOR YOU TODAY, FOLKS! IT'S THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND OF THE WINNER'S BRACKET! AND I'M NOT EXAGGERATING WHEN I SAY THIS ONE'S GONNA BE HEATED!!! The crowd laughed and cheered at the announcer's obvious pun. They all knew the match-up they were in for, and boy, did they ever show their excitement. A wonder their voices don't screech out and die with this kind of enthusiasm, the announcer thought to himself. Announcer: OUR FIRST WARRIOR TODAY HAILS FROM THE KINGDOM OF PHERAE! THE SON OF ELIWOOD, THE LEADER OF PHERAE'S ARMY, AND THE WIELDER OF THE LEGENDARY SWORD OF SEALS... LET'S GIVE A HAND FOR ROY!!! From one side of the stadium, a gate opened, and the red-haired prince Roy strode out confidently. The Sword of Seals rested in its sheath as he walked out in his iconic armor, the crowd cheering loudly. The young lion had worked hard to get to this point in the bracket. His army was low on supplies, and he was taking this tournament as an opportunity to gain extra cash to purchase food and medical equipment with. Sensing the crowd's enthusiasm for his appearance, he withdrew the Sword of Seals from its sheath and held it high over his head in a triumphant pose, striking up another chorus of loud praise from the audience. Satisfied, he sheathed the blade again and said loudly. Roy: For those who worked so hard to help me get here... I won't lose! Announcer: AAAAAAAAAAAND NOW, HIS OPPONENT TODAY COMES FROM THE FAR-AWAY, MAGICAL LAND OF GRAND GAIA! IT'S THE YOUNG, POWERFUL SOLDIER FROM THE ORDER OF AGNI WHO'S TRAINED SINCE HE WAS SMALL... BATTLE FANS, GIVE IT UP FOR FIRE! KING! VARGAAAAAAAS!!! The crowd exploded again in cheers as from the opposite side of the arena stepped a young, armored boy a bit shorter than Roy. His hair was a flaming red and over his shoulder he carried a dual-edged, flaming longsword. He strode toward Roy with confidence in his stride, a glint of determination shining in his eyes. When he was on the other side of the starting platform, he flipped his longsword a few times before returning it to its perch on his shoulder. Vargas: I've got a long way to go in the path to become stronger! Once I defeat you, I'll be that much closer to becoming as great of a warrior as my father! With that said, he took a combative stance, and the crowd rose up again in shouts of excitement. The battle was about to begin. Announcer: AAAAAAAAAAAALL RIGHT, BATTLE FANS, THE FIGHT IS ABOUT TO START! COMBATANTS, READY! YOUR! WEAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!!! Roy took out the Sword of Seals and held it in front of him, ready to combat this young swordsman. The latter of the two stood confidently with his sword on his shoulder, a look of fierce grit on his face. (Cue That Person's Name Is...) Announcer: THIS IS IT! THE MATCH YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! A moment of silence hung over the arena as the audience waited in suspense for the fight to begin. Announcer: GO FOR BROKE!!! RoyvsVargas.jpeg|'Diegoampage' 'FIGHT!' As the horn that signaled for the combat to begin sounded, both Roy and Vargas leaped forward. Roy swung the Sword of Seals with an overhead slash, and Vargas came from below with a rising strike typical of his style. The two blades clashed with the first sound of metal grinding on metal, sparks flying from the point of contact between the two swords. Roy's eyes locked with Vargas's, and both sent the same message to the other: "I will win this fight." Vargas eventually shoved off Roy's sword and flipped backward, landing a safe distance away. Roy: (thinking) I can already tell that this man is strong... I'll give it all I have! Thinking this, Roy dashed forward again and began swinging his sword with great expertise. Vargas, being a trained combatant, dodged the first swing, parried the second, ducked under the third, and leaped over Roy's head on the fourth. Then, from behind, Vargas swung the blunt face of his longsword into Roy's side, and the young prince of Pherae rolled away with a cry of pain. The crowd of onlookers flared up in excitement as the first blow was struck. Skidding to a stop a good ways away from Vargas, Roy got back up, dizzy from the attack he'd just taken. From the corner of his observant eye, he spotted his opponent charging at him for another go, his flaming longsword poised to strike. Roy's arm moved on instinct, raising the Sword of Seals defensively. He blocked Vargas's massive strike, a look of grit on Roy's face as he bared his teeth under the strain of fending off the swing. Roy: (thinking) Such power...! Just how strong is he? With a surge of effort, Roy forced his blade forward, overpowering his opponent and sending Vargas stumbling back, off-balance. Roy took advantage of this and leaped at him, slashing with a single-handed overhead swipe. He caught Vargas unawares and hit his mark, and with that he followed up with a Double-Edged Dance. Four directly forward slashes struck into Vargas's chestplate, and the fourth and final one sent him flying away. The flaming Grand Gaian landed sloppily on his back, dazed. Vargas: (thinking) Ghh... Lucky hit. I need to keep my guard up! Vargas planted his palms on the ground behind his head and flipped to his feet, picking up his sword as he did so. The two blazing swordsmen locked eyes from across the arena, and in a flash they were at each other again, swinging and slashing at each other in a ballad to gain the upper hand. So they danced around the arena, the ringing of sword meeting sword blasting over the air and into the ears of the fans in the risers, who cheered their approval enthusiastically. A cloud of dust kicked up from the combatants' feet as they dashed around, obscuring the view of the fight slightly. From within the dust, sparks and flames licked the air as the silhouettes of Roy and Vargas clashed. The dust settled, and they were interlocked again, each pushing against the other's intertwined blade forcefully. Roy grinned in exhilaration. Roy: You're strong! I won't underestimate you! Vargas smirked faintly as he heard this. Vargas: I can tell you're a skilled warrior. Out of respect, I won't hold back against you. (Cue Cannonball - Mega Man Zero) With their respects to the other given, they shoved against each other, sliding back on the coarse ground until they halted. Roy swung the Sword of Seals towards Vargas, and a trail of flames shot from the tip of the blade. Vargas, reacting appropriately, rolled out of the path of the fire, which licked at his cape eagerly. Roy launched more shots like these, and Vargas continued to dodge them flawlessly, progressing toward the young lion. When he was a meter or two away, he jumped high to avoid Roy's sudden slash and came down, a trail of flames following his blade as he swung it down. The broadsword found its mark, slicing through Roy's shoulder armor and into his flesh. Roy yelled in pain and kicked at Vargas's exposed stomach fiercely, sending the hero of Agni back along with his sword. Roy's hand flew up to his shoulder as he felt it begin to leak with blood. Roy: No...! Not like this! Roy channeled some of the Sword of Seals's magic power and used it to heal himself on the spot, the wound scarring over almost instantly. His shoulder still arced with pain from the wound, but he bit his tongue to keep himself from showing any further signs of weakness. He could feel the eyes of his allies in the stands, and he turned to look at them. His eyes locked with Liliana's, and he nodded to her. She nodded back with a trusting smile, and Roy swelled with confidence and determination to win. No, not just to win... but to live. Vargas was already back on his feet, and he dashed at Roy to resume combat. Roy was ready for him, and in his head ran through what he'd seen of Vargas's fighting style. Roy: Here comes an upward slash. Now, how to counter it... True to Roy's tactical prediction, Vargas launched upward with his fire-coated sword in a bid to hit Roy. But Roy eased his weight onto the back of his feet and leaned away from Vargas. Then, he ignited the Sword of Seals and rose upward with a Blazer attack, striking Vargas in the same way he had intended to strike Roy. As Roy prepared for the final hit in the string of strikes, Vargas managed to maneuver his blade below him, parrying the attack. Roy: What!? Vargas then brought his foot down onto Roy's face with a vicious kick to the nose. Roy crashed into the ground, nose bloody from the kick, and Vargas landed not too far from him. Roy stood slowly, wiping the area below his nostrils as they seeped with blood. Vargas: Enough holding back! For the both of us! It's time we showed each other what we're REALLY capable of! With this said, Vargas picked up a stray Battle Crystal and shattered it in his hand, filling up the last portion of his Brave Burst meter. He grinned. Vargas: Now, let me show you what I'm made of... With my sword of fire! The sixth hero leaped forward with an overhead slash, his sword's flames burning even brighter and hotter than before. Roy rolled to the side to barely avoid the attack, his cloak becoming dirty with the sand of the arena floor. He grunted and stood up, pain shooting through his body from the injuries he'd taken over the battle. Summoning his bravery, Roy lifted the Sword of Seals into the air, it becoming coated in flame. Roy: I'm not finished yet! Vargas charged, yelling in fury as he came from underneath, with Roy coming down from above to meet him. With a burst of bright red fire, the two swordsmen unleashes their strongest attacks. In an epic clash between two unstoppable forces, sword met sword as Vargas's Infinity Burst met Roy's Critical Hit. The mini-twister of flame roared up and swelled in the center of the Colosseum, casting a bright orange glow over the risers. The onlooking fans stared in amazement. All of a sudden, from somewhere in the midst of the fiery inferno, a sharp crack indicated that one sword has just shattered. A loud scream of agonizing pain was heard soon after it, and after a few moments the blazing fires died down, leaving a cloud of pale orange dust hanging in the air. Those who could see into the fog of kicked-up dirt could make out the silhouettes of two men. One of them lay on the ground, and the other stood behind him. The survivor of the massive clash walked into view, ran a hand through his now-dirty orange hair, wiped his blade of dust and blood... ...And slid it back into its sheath. The crowd exploded in cheers as they realized who the victor was. Nobody cheered harder than Liliana and her allies, who rose to their feet and cheered happily to the surviving swordsman. The young lion smiled back at them. Roy had won. Behind him, however, Vargas coughed loudly, spewing blood from his mouth. He tried to get up, but it seemed as though his stomach had been opened with a massive sword slash. He could see his own innards spilled on the dusty floor, and his vision hazed. He knew this was the end. Vargas: *cough* F-father... f-forgive me... I wasn't strong enough... Roy was the only one who heard or noticed Vargas's apology, as the crowd was too busy celebrating and cheering. Money either won or lost in bets changed hands, and some even threw their arms around others as fans praised the show that had been put on. Roy slowly walked over to Vargas and knelt by his head. The fallen sixth hero lifted his gaze up to the prince of Pherae. Roy: You fought well. I'll remember you for as long as I stand... Vargas. Vargas smiled weakly. Vargas: Despite this... *hack* ...I must thank you. N-now... I can see my father again. Y-your fighting skills are incredible... *cough* I-I wish you long life and good fortune, p-prince Roy... And as the young hero's head his the sand with a silent thump, ''it was clear to Roy that Vargas was now dead. He lowered his head in a silent prayer for the young man, and when he was finished he left the arena to reunite with his friends and collect his prize. Despite the gruesome death he'd just witnessed (and caused), Roy could not help but smile to himself. He wasn't the only person who was about to reunite with the ones they loved. K.O.! (Cue Together, We Ride!) '''Boomstick: And down goes the sixth hero!' Wiz: Roy and Vargas are both incredibly skilled combatants, and their swords are both impressive. However, the Sword of Seals split an entire continent in half, which is more than anything Vargas has been able to do. Even though that power is only in the Sword of Seals and not Roy himself, it's still more than enough to overpower Vargas. Boomstick: Hell, Roy is smarter, too! He led Pherae's army against Bern in the battle for the kingdom, whereas Vargas was just another soldier in the war against the gods. Not to mention that Vargas's all-out-offense style was more than predictable to Roy with his tactical combat prowess. Wiz: And although Fire God's Power might have evened the odds in terms of damage output, Roy's array of skills was more than able to compensate for it. Add in the fact that Roy could heal the damage he racked up over the course of the fight with the Sword of Seals and Sol, plus the fact that Vargas can only heal mid-battle via health crystal drops (which are scarce to begin with) and potions (which are only usable by a summoner), and that tipped the fight even more so in Roy's favor. Boomstick: Not even Infinity Burst, Vargas's strongest attack, was enough to put Roy out of commission, mostly due to his higher defense and the fact that he has attacks that are STRONGER that Infinity Burst and could rebound the damage and then some right back to Vargas, like Flare Blade, Limit Break, and Counter. Wiz: Taking all of this into account, Vargas might have stood a chance in the early portion of this battle, but Roy was just able to take and deliver more punishment over a longer period of time. None of Vargas's attacks were enough to put the prince of Pherae down for the count, and as a result he couldn't outlast his opponent. Boomstick: Vargas might have been burning bright for most of the battle, but he eventually realized that his fate was sealed! Heh heh... I'm so clever. Wiz: The winner is Roy. Did you agree with the battle? Yes No Result was right, reasoning was wrong |-|REMATCH!= Vargas_vs._Roy_Rematch.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Brave Frontier vs. Fire Emblem! The flaming swordsmen cross blades for a second time! With new feats and all his forms at the ready, can Vargas avenge his previous loss against Pherae's prince? Intro Wiz: Within every fighting spirit is a burning desire to become the best. To become the strongest in the world. Or to be as strong as your world needs you to be. Boomstick: And nobody's fighting spirit burns brighter than these two fire-manipulating, sword-wielding heroes! It's Vargas, the Agni Empire's burning Sixth Hero from Brave Frontier... Wiz: ...And Roy, Fire Emblem's flaming young prince of Pherae. We've had these two duke it out in the past, but Vargas has been getting new feats and he'll have all of his forms this time around, so it's going to get interesting all over again. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE... For the second time. Boomstick: REMAAATCH!! Vargas Roy Intermission DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Emblem vs Brave Frontier themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch